Sorry Brother
by lunastars
Summary: Connor has avoided Daryl since day one but now he's about to find out why - one-shot


Daryl pulled the trigger, firing the bullet that stopped Dale from coming back. He handed the gun back to Rick as the noise died out. The two of them shared a brief look but it was then that Daryl noticed that Connor wasn't there. He looked around and finally spotted him heading back towards the house.

"I've got this," Rick said, clearly having noticed Daryl's wandering eyes. "Go on."

He contemplated it for a moment but eventually he nodded to Rick. "I'll be right back."

He didn't wait for a response as he began to follow Connor's path. By now he was a way ahead but Daryl was able to find him with ease. He found Connor crouched down by a nearby tree with his head in his hands. Daryl approached him slowly but tried not to mask his sounds so that Connor would hear him coming.

"Go away," Connor said instantly as Daryl stopped in front of him.

"Never seen you walk away from something like that before," Daryl commented as he motioned to the scene behind him.

"You don't know a whole lot about me."

That was true. Daryl had noticed the way Connor avoided him and he didn't much care about it but now it really did bug him. The few times they had spoken they had gotten on. They both had lost family to this shit and they usually agreed on things put to the group. Despite this Daryl never cared that they never really spoke or got on but in that moment he was pissed.

"Fuck you, I'm just trying to help," Daryl growled. "We just had to kill one of our own and you're over here acting like a fucking baby. You're not the only one so grow a pair, help us and then we can all grieve together." It wasn't that Daryl didn't do feelings, he just didn't talk about them.

As he went to walk away he heard Connor stand. He chose to ignore it but before he could get too far he was shoved from behind. He just about managed to gain his balance before he turned angrily on Connor.

"Sorry, brother."

Daryl frowned. That had been what he said before he shot Dale. "What?"

"I said that too," Connor mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Aye. I know you're just trying to help but I can't have you around. I can't look at you because..." He inhaled deeply, his face warped with emotions. "You look just like him."

Daryl took a couple of steps back, eyeing Connor wearily. "Like who?"

"Murphy, me twin," Connor explained. "You look more like his brother than I do. It's uncanny and it hurts like hell."

As Connor's words washed over him Daryl finally understood. "What happened?"

"Stupid idiot got himself bit." Connor lowered himself down again but this time he sat down properly instead of crouching. "It was early, the sun was just rising. There was no way to save him. The bite was in an awkward place. We were somewhere safe though so we decided to have a feast. We ate half of Murph's supplies and even had some beer. I didn't really drink mine though, needed to be clear minded." He angrily tugged at his hair. "It was getting dark again when Murphy got really bad and started to get weaker. I sat with him until he passed out. We said goodbye without really saying goodbye..."

"I'm sorry," Daryl mumbled as he sat down beside him. "Ya did what ya had to."

"I sat there across from him after he passed out," Connor said, ignoring Daryl's words. "I couldn't shoot him until I was sure he was really gone. He eventually stirred and the second he looked at me I knew he was gone. I said our prayer and then I pulled the trigger, shot him right between the eyes."

Daryl didn't know what to say. What could he say? Merle was gone but there was no way to know if he was dear or alive, plus Connor and Murphy seemed to have a different and better relationship.

Eventually Daryl stood and he ignored Connor's protests as he got him to stand too. "I look like him, huh? Well whatever you want to say to Murphy to make ya feel better, say it to me. I know I ain't him, but if I really look like him it might help to see his face while ya speak."

Connor seemed to contemplate it and he ended up doing something different. Daryl held stock still as Connor hugged him. With as much will power as he could Daryl fought his feelings and awkwardly but gently patted Connor on the back before somewhat wrapping his arm around him.

"I'm sorry," Daryl said once again.

Connor pulled away from him. As he gave a slight smile Connor patted Daryl on the shoulder. "Thanks, brother."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R <em>


End file.
